


Call me master

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout New Vegas
Genre: African American Enclave officer, Dubious Consent, Enclave Remnants, Enclave and legion alliance, First Kiss, First Time, Future Anal Sex, Future BDSM, Future spankings, Inculta is a patient man, Inculta is and always be well endowed, M/M, Oral Sex, Self Sacrifice, Young African American man, Young POC, dub con, first blow jobs, future anal play, master/slave agreement, oh and btw there's smut, porn and maybe some plot, semi public blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Young 17 year old Enclave officer Amon Clark goes to the New Vegas strip in search of a man he believes can help him save not just himself and 6 other Enclave members but also the Navarro survivors as well by building alliance with an unlikely group...Caesar's legion.But when Amon meets the Master frumentarius in a dark alley on the strip, he learns the terrible truth, the Brotherhood beat him to it with promise of technology.But Vulpes Inculta is a foxy and Willy man...he agrees to allow an alliance to form between the remnants and the legion anyway...under one condition....Amon agrees to be his own personal slave.Amon might be young but he'll do anything for his family, even if it means offering himself up to the fox of the legion.





	Call me master

Amon dropped to his knees in front of the Master Frumentarius, his eyes cast downward front of him on the ground as they belonged.  
“Tell me...Officer, why should I waste my time much less the time of the Great and mighty lord Caesar with your petty Enclave Remnants?”

Amon flicked his eyes up towards the beautiful and cruel face of Vulpes Inculta for a fraction of a second before dragging them back down to the ground.

“We- we have technology...valuable technology available for you and your Legion to use against the NCR.” Amon muttered quietly as he trembled under the rather sweltering and intense gaze of Inculta.

Enclave officer Amon Clark was one of handful of the remaining Enclave members that had escaped the prosecution by the Brotherhood of steel back out east in DC, and eventually learning of Navarro survivors He sought out Vulpes Inculta on the strip after finding a passage in the diary of the a mayor from Nipton that had made note of a man named Mr.Fox. Amon was smart and knowing that an alliance would keep him and his mixed family members somewhat safe from being persecuted by the NCR for war crimes done in the past and the ties the Enclave had with Vault Tec.

“If you're going to try try and make an Ally be sure you know who you dealing with because firstly my dear Profligate the Legion is not mine. It belongs to my lord Caesar and second We are Caesar’s Legion not the Brotherhood of steel...speaking of those Technology fetishist, they are already providing us with certain select pieces of technology...far more advanced than your petty Remnants would ever have.” Inculta said smirking as he twisted his fingers in the men's curly ebony black hair.

Amon cursed under his breath and gritted his teeth, unprepared for this development.

“Damn them!” He hissed a little too loudly, unaware that Inculta had heard him until he felt nails dig into his scalp and the sharp pain of his hair being yanked on as Inculta jerked his head upwards.

“I am sorry what did you say Wastrel?” Inculta narrowed his ice blue eyes and shook the man violently.

Amon’s dark chocolate kin turned milk chocolate when he realized that he had been busted.

“Nothing Master Frumentarius!” He stammered, desperately avoiding the man's intense and accusing gaze.

“Do not lie to me boy...What did you say?” Inculta said in a low and icy cold voice.

“I said-d-d D-Damn the-e-em!” Amon was young only 17 and had lived the first 10 year of life which was practically his whole life hidden away in the safety of the subway system by other remaining Enclave members, he never had to confront leaders or enemies like the legion.

He had fought Chem crazed raiders and the occasional lone wandering and lightly armed brotherhood Scribe but the Legion...that was a whole other ball game and being from D.C. He knew ball games.

“Damn who Officer?” Inculta said lowering his face closer to the much much younger mans. Taking in his unusually pigment rich skin and suspiciously polished and unscathed face.

Yes the boy was young and naive as well as clumsy with his lack of skill and large muscles but he could be shaped and molded into a perfect soldier.

“The Br-Brotherhood of-of Steel Sir. Damn them! Damn them all!” Amon said in a stammered and slightly quiet yell.

Amon hated that fucking Brotherhood of steel more than he hated well...anything. More than he hated The abominations that called this shithole home like super mutants and ghouls.

The Brotherhood had been the reason he lived in a fucking subway system and ate irradiated old food and rat meat instead of fresh fruits and vegetables. The brotherhood had not only killed his parents and family but practically destroyed the Enclave not just at Poseidon but also at raven rock with and the Jefferson building…not only had they taken everything from him but he was always on the run fleeing persecution.

Inculta raised his eyebrows at the boy's sudden rage and fiery hate. He knew little about the Enclave aside from what records and archives he was able to obtain from the Brotherhood of steel bunker in Hidden Valley. The Elder of the Chapter, Nolan McNamara spoke sparsely on the Enclave as did most of his people.

“Why do you wish them to be damn?med? Have they wronged you?”

Amon’s raging inferno grew hotter as he started to speak.

“Have you lived under a fucking rock?They didn't ‘wrong me’! Oh no they just wrong me but my whole damn family! They mercilessly slaughtered damn near the entire Enclave at Poseidon, Navarro, and fucking Raven Rock! They're the reason I'm even here! They chased me and what little remaining family I have out of D.C.! Now they took my one and only chance to make an alliance with the Legion!”

Amon was nearly shouting and starting to drawing unwanted attention, Inculta thinking on his feet swiftly moved him and the boy deeper into the alleyway before slamming the boy up against the wall and shoving his mouth on Amon's.

Amon’s eyes went wide as Inculta dropped him to the ground and snatched up a handful of hair.

“There now stay quiet boy! You are most certainty going to get us both in trouble with pleasantly large lipped mouth of yours by shouting! Listen to me carefully Amon, while the Brotherhood of steel maybe servicing My lords entire legion by providing us with technology and support, you can still be noble hero and save your Enclave…”

Inculta said without missing a beat, his eyes drinking the patches of skin that were peeking through the now slightly ruffled and torn midnight button up shirt that Amon was wearing.

“H-how? If you have what you ya need then-”

Inculta again interrupted amon's ramblings with a kiss. Inculta's lips were soft and well moisturized unlike amon's plump but rather dried out and slightly chapped ones. Inculta jerked the younger man's head back a little to gain better access to his throat. Sucking and nibble at the unscathed and undamaged skin.

“Like I said the Brotherhood is only providing military support and giving us connections with the boomers...but you still can make things right and save your family by personally servicing me.” Inculta groaned huskily into the man's ear, pausing to sample the delicate and thin skin that laid under the ear.

Amon's head swam with mind numbing pleasure and could barely grasp what Inculta had offered.

“What- what do you mean Vulpes?” He stammered making Inculta chuckle.

“I mean be my personal supporter...take care of my more personal needs. I should not have to spell this out for you after all you are quite bright…” Inculta crooned before once again assaulting amon's mouth with his own. Feeling the kiss by slipping his tongue into the other man's, moistening and sampling the younger man's mouth and flavors.

Amon's tongue didn't resist Inculta’s assault but instead embraced it by doing some of his own oral exploration.

Amon’s clumsy and inexperienced tongue flowed and bumped it way over the curves of Inculta’s perfect teeth, taking in the flavors of inculta’s own mouth which were much different from his own.  
Amon let out a heavy gasp when inculta pulled away and started undoing the younger man’s tie, his nimble fingers working smoothly.

“Do you smoke those disgusting cigarettes?”

Amon gave Inculta a sheepish grin as he nodded,

“sometimes...My aunt doesn’t like it but it helps with my nerves.”

Inculta paused and raised an eyebrow,

“I thought you had lost your family at the hands of the Brotherhood?”

“Well my aunt isn’t really my aunt..she was practically my mom’s sister...speaking of family...what am I supposed to tell them?” Amon groaned as Inculta ran his hands down his chiseled chest.

“Mmmm depends on if you accept your place as my personal companion…” Inculta said softly before standing up to his full 6’3 height, Amon gulped when he saw the subtle bulge in the attractive but older man’s pants.

“As long as my family is safe..I’ll do it, hell I’ll do anything...and I mean anything.” Amon said shakily taking Inculta’s outstretched hand.

Inculta smiled and hulled Amon to his feet before pressing the man against the wall and assaulting his mouth once again, biting and nibble at the younger man’s lips.

“Tell me Amon...Have you ever been with another man?” Inculta asked inbetween kisses and nibbles.

Amon shook his head and blushed before turning his head to the side,

“Ever been with a women?”

Again Amon shook his head, and let out a soft grunt when Inculta bit down on amon’s still covered shoulder rather hard, marking him.

“Mmmm a virgin..Quite the rarity, you’d go for quite a fair sum if you were for sale as a slave. But netherless you’re mine now...and mine alone.”

Amon felt a shiver go down his spine as Inculta pushed off his shirt, exposing his chest to the cool Mojave night air, making his nipple taunt and grab the attention of the Master Frumentarius.  
Inculta hummed as he sucked and nibbled his way down to Amon’s pert milk chocolate colored nipples, sucking and lapping at the left one while his right hand teased the other by rolling it in between his fingers.

“Just...Just be...as gentle as you ugh can please Vulpes.” AMon whispered as Inculta reached for his trousers gently cupping the younger man growing erection.

“If you think I’m going to be taking all at once, you are sadly mistaken...That would be greedy of me and I am not a greedy man...I like to savor things as they are and enjoy all of it. Every stroke, every lick...Every moan. All of it.”

Inculta said huskily into Amon’s ear, gently rubbing the outside of his pants for emphasis. Amon let out a sigh of relief and a groan when inculta pressed his own tent against his.

“How...How old are you?” Amon whimpered with desire as he moved his hand own his own initiative towards Inculta’s clothed manhood.

“My age not of concern right now, let’s just say I’ve got quite few years on you…and soon inside you.” Inculta added smirking as he teasingly squeezed the younger man’s now unpants but boxer covered cock.  
Inculta hummed with own his pleasure as Amon fondled his bulge through his pants, clumsily stroking his shaft and cupping his sac.

“Do you wish to see it?” Inculta crooned slipping his hand under the other man's waist band and teasingly stroking the younger man's shaft with ghostly feather like strokes, barely skimming the cock that twitched under his touch.

Amon swallowed hard, his mouth dry from panting and breathing hard.

Inculta lead amon's fingers to his zipper and order him to unzip his pants and pull out manhood, and to not open his eyes till he was told.

Amon's licked his lips with anticipation as he eagerly pull the others cock of of it’s cloth prison.

“Open your eyes boy.” Inculta ordered, Amon instantly obeyed and let out a gasp at the size of the unusually large manhood in his hands.

Amon was large but Inculta was nearly an inch larger and thicker..and also beautifully uncircumcised, left whole as intact.

But he didn't have time to dwell on this before Inculta had distracted him by pulling out Amon's own cock and fondling it in his hands. Humming with delight at its girth and length.

Amon gasped and whimpered with need as the older man expertly stroked his cock as Inculta pressed his mouth against the younger man’s lubricating his mouth with his own Sunset sarsaparilla and whiskey flavored saliva.

Suddenly Inculta stopped and shoved Amon to his knees.

“Open.”

Amon nervously took Inculta's erecting manhood into his mouth and slowly swirled his tongue around the head of the cock twice before sliding his mouth down the side of the shaft and mouthing the base of Inculta's cock before coming back up to the tip to repeat the same pattern on the other side.  
  
Inculta grunted and let out a low groan of pleasures as Amon thoroughly lubricated his cock before trying to use his hands.

“Here let me show you how to do it..” Inculta crooned softly guiding Amon's head to the head of his cock and helped him get a rhythm going as he bobbed and swirled his tongue on and around the cock. Flicking the sensitive foreskin and tickling the underside of his head.

Inculta let out a throaty moan as his climax started building,

“That's it now gently cup-” Inculta didn't get to finish before Amon cupped his sac and gently rolled his testicals in right hand while his left squeezed Inculta's firm ass.

Amon hummed with pleasure as pre cum beaded the head of Inculta's cock, swallowing the fluid greedily, delighted at the unique sweet and tangy flavor.

Inculta let out a sigh of pleasure and encouraged amon to sped up a little if he wanted, allowing his new found slave room to develop his skill on his own pace.

Amon looked up Inculta through his lashes and blushed when they locked eyes.

“Such a good officer….Much better than what the Brotherhood offers, so fresh and new….” he crooned running his fingers though the boys hair and rubbing comforting circles on his back while Amon attempted to take more of Inculta into mouth, gagging a little as he too much.

“Not so ohhhh….much young one. You'll get there soon.” Inculta whispered as he was trying to talk while straddling his orgasm.

“I'm going to finish very soon be ready!” Inculta gasped as shivers of pleasure surged through him, making him light headed.

Amon picked up the pace and even dated to nibble the foreskin in his mouth before Inculta shoved his head down as far as Amon could go, shooting what seemed to be endless streams of cum into his mouth.

“Swallow.” Inculta whimpered out punching the wall as he left out the last few strings of delicious cum into Amon's mouth.

Amon gagged and attempted to obey his new master to the best of his abilities but made a mess.

“Oh shit, that's a lot!” Amon said gasping as cum dribbled down his chin and chest.

Inculta chuckled and pulled the boy to his feet and licked the cum off his chin and then kissed his slave sharing the creamy fluid between them.

Amon blushed as he caresses Inculta's face with hands running over the man's incredible features and porcelain like skin.

Inculta pulled away huffing and groan and he tucked himself back into his own pants before tucking the man's cock away.

“Come to cottonwood cove tomorrrow night alone…Tell the guards you are waiting for the fox. I'll meet up at the docks. For now I must go, and be sure to bring a spare change of clothes.”

Amon nodded and surprised Inculta by kissing him first, although it was a small peck it was still a kiss.

Inculta pulled away and patted the boy's cheek before straightening his clothes and hair then he tipped his hat to Amon and winked before turning to go.

“Thank you Vulpes…” Amon said softly as he smiled at the older man who stopped and turned slightly,

“You're most welcome but there is just one other thing Amon…”

“And what would that be?”

“Call me Master from now on…”


End file.
